


Império – As mulheres de negro

by LisaD



Category: Império - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaD/pseuds/LisaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oito anos depois da morte do Comendador, a sua jovem amante, Maria Isis, continua presa às memórias daquele homem que amou durante tanto tempo. Ela acaba por partilhar o luto com uma das filhas dele, Maria Clara e a amizade das duas torna-se tão forte que acabam por partilhar mais que isso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Império – As mulheres de negro

**Author's Note:**

> A telenovela "Império" foi a mais recente que segui e, no último episódio, o último retrato da família Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque não me deixou indiferente, pois significava tanta coisa... No entanto, algo chamou a minha atenção: o facto da Maria Clara acabar a história sozinha, bem como a jovem amante do Comendador, Maria Isis. Então algo me passou pela cabeça... E se querem saber o que foi, é só ler esta história :)

José Alfredo Medeiros, o Comendador, o abominável homem de negro que se dizia imortal, morreu. O seu filho primogénito, José Pedro, foi quem premiu o gatilho da pistola, baleando-o pelas costas. “Regicídio” como disse, porque ia matar o Rei. E fê-lo como o cobarde que sempre foi: nas suas costas. Quem sucedeu ao trono da grande Império das Joias foi o seu filho mais novo, João Lucas, aquele por quem ninguém dava um tostão. Aquele que diziam estar perdido e ser irresponsável, afinal sempre foi o mais parecido com o pai. Ou pelo menos o que sempre quis seguir o seu exemplo porque, se formos a ver, Maria Cristina Medeiros, a sua filha bastarda, é quem puxou ao feitio do grande Comendador. E depois existe a Clara. A menina dos olhos de José Alfredo, a sua protegida, a sua princesa e a sua única filha até ter aparecido a Cristina e ter que dividir o coração do seu pai com ela. Maria Clara Medeiros de Mendonça e Albuquerque, a menina que se fez mulher dentro da Império, destemida como o pai mas vingativa como a mãe, Maria Marta de Mendonça e Albuquerque. Maria Marta foi a mulher que segurou o trono do Comendador, porque por trás de um grande homem, há sempre uma grande mulher. E Maria Marta foi a mais corajosa de todas, mas ao mesmo tempo a mais vingativa por ter perdido pelo caminho da vida o amor do seu Comendador, sem nunca saber bem como nem porquê. Mas ela sabe. No fundo ela sabe que o coração do homem de negro sempre pertenceu à mãe da Cristina, Eliane, que mesmo depois de morta continuava a invadir as memórias de José Alfredo. E depois de Eliane veio a Maria Isis, a amante jovem do Comendador, que mais tinha idade para ser sua filha. A Maria Marta restou o último lugar da lista das mulheres que o Comendador amava, bem depois do fantasma da Eliane, da amante jovem, das filhas e até do diamante rosa ou “My Precious” como ele chamava ao seu amuleto da sorte.

Oito anos passados depois da morte do Comendador, com já oito fotos de família contadas sem a sua presença, os sócios e herdeiros da Império voltam a juntar-se para celebrar mais um aniversário da grande empresa.

“Ainda sinto que o nosso pai continua presente nestas fotos.” Diz Maria Cristina à irmã.

“Sabes que eu também? Ele sempre se disse imortal. Acho que não se referia ao seu corpo. Para ele a sua imortalidade era muito mais do que isso. Ele deve andar por aqui a tomar conta de todos nós.” Diz a Clara, com saudades.

“A arrancar cabelos de cada vez que nos vê a discutir nas reuniões da Império.” Acrescenta a Cristina, a rir-se.

“O Zé Alfredo nunca nos vai abandonar.” Diz a Maria Marta com um sorriso, aproximando-se das duas.

A Clara afasta-se das duas mulheres que trocam agora memórias sobre o Comendador ao ver a Maria Isis num canto, sozinha e desanimada. Apesar de se ter tornado uma visita assídua em casa dos Medeiros e de ter vindo a fazer parte das festas da família, a jovem continua a sentir-se uma intrusa e Maria Clara sabe disso. Consegue lê-lo no olhar triste da jovem que continua à espera que esta seja mais uma mentira do Comendador e que um dia ele volte a entrar no seu pequeno apartamento e a tome pelos braços para a fazer sua mais uma vez. E sabe disso pelas noites que já passou a conversar com a ruiva no sofá de casa da rapariga, com uma garrafa de Vinho do Porto na mão. Maria Clara acabou por se tornar amiga da Isis depois da morte do seu pai, porque a sua mãe estava demasiado ocupada a tentar animar a Amanda e a visitar o filho que sempre amou mais que qualquer outro à prisão. Porque o João Lucas tem um Império para comandar e porque a Cristina tem uma família que acabou de construir com o seu ex-noivo. Porque a Maria Clara sentia-se tão sozinha como a Maria Isis e ambas precisavam de alguém com quem dividir o luto, em vez de desculpas para o conter.

“Já provaste este bolo fabuloso que o Vicente fez?” Pergunta a Clara ao aproximar-se da ruiva.

“Ainda não. Não estou com muita fome.” Responde-lhe ela com um sorriso triste.

A Clara senta-se ao lado da rapariga.

“Isis, já passaram oito anos. O meu pai iria querer que encontrasses a felicidade de novo.”

“Eu sei Clara, mas tenho tantas saudades dele...” A rapariga não contém uma lágrima que acaba por escorregar pelo seu rosto.

A Clara aproxima-se e limpa-a com o polegar. A Isis deixa-se levar pelo toque da amiga e fecha os olhos. Há tanto tempo que não recebe um carinho. A Clara sorri com a reação espontânea da amiga.

“Acho que precisas de tirar umas férias. Acho que as duas devíamos tirar férias!” Diz a Medeiros, com convicção.

“Clara, sabes que prefiro mergulhar a cabeça no trabalho. Ter tempo livre significa afundar-me mais nas memórias.”

“Sim, mas quando o teu trabalho é na empresa do meu pai, que está decorada ao jeito dele, que cheira a ele, que parece que tem o rosto dele em qualquer canto, é pior do que umas férias em Berlim!”

“Berlim?”

“Sim. Eu tinha decidido viajar para lá depois de me ter apercebido de que ia casar com o Vicente mais para irritar a Cristina do que pela minha própria felicidade. Eu gostava dele, sabes? Mas ela gostava mais. E o coração dele pertencia à Cristina.” Ela suspira com as lembranças. “Bom, então escolhi Berlim para me encontrar. Depois voltei por causa de... Tu sabes... Mas os dias que consegui passar naquela cidade foram maravilhosos! Quero voltar lá e acabei de decidir que te vou levar comigo!”

A Isis mostra-se um pouco apreensiva com o convite. Faz já oito anos que não tira férias porque simplesmente não quer ter tempo livre para sentir ainda mais saudades do Comendador. Mas a Clara tem razão. É naquela empresa que ela morre todos os dias um bocadinho mais porque tudo ali a relembra dele.

“Precisas de sair daqui por uns tempos, Isis.” A morena insiste. “Vais ver que vais voltar outra! Além disso, quando foi a última vez que foste à Europa?”

“Nunca fui.” A ruiva pensa por uns minutos. “Sabes que mais? Tens razão... Vamos sair daqui por uns dias, conhecer sítios novos, gente nova, viver!” A rapariga sorri e a amiga sorri com ela.

“Vou já reservar os vôos, antes que mudes de ideias!” Diz a Clara.

Uma semana depois, as duas jovens entram finalmente no avião que as vai levar a Berlim. A Clara não deixa de notar que a Isis está mais branca do que o que já é. Ela só tinha andado de avião uma vez e foi para visitar o Monte Roraima com o Comendador.

“Hei, Isis, está tudo bem. A viagem é longa mas prometo que vai tudo correr bem!” A Clara segura a mão da rapariga. “Podes agarrar a minha mão sempre que estiveres nervosa.”

A Isis acena e sorri, ainda muito pálida. 

A viagem é tranquila e a ruiva acaba por adormecer, deixando cair a cabeça para o ombro da Clara, que se tenta pôr numa posição confortável para ambas. Inconscientemente, a mão da rapariga continua a segurar na da amiga e assim permanece por toda viagem.

Em Berlim, a Isis não se podia sentir mais feliz. Fazia muito tempo desde que tinha sentido esta vontade de descobrir sítios novos, a curiosidade de experimentar comidas novas e de conhecer novos bares. Há muito tempo que a jovem já não saía à noite e dançava, deixando de lado as preocupações, as tristezas, as saudades e a vontade de chorar. A Clara fez questão de fazer com que a ruiva se sentisse bem em todos os sítios onde iam, prestando-lhe uma maior atenção e tentando fazer com que a Isis relaxasse pelo menos durante as duas semanas que lá iam ficar.

“Amanhã devíamos comprar vestidos novos!” Diz a Clara, ao sentar-se com a amiga num bar.

“Para quê? Os que temos estão bons.”

“Sim, mas quero levar-te a um restaurante lindo no centro da cidade e só lá vão pessoas importantes, por isso convém parecermos umas princesas!” Diz ela, a rir-se.

A Isis ri-se de volta.

“O teu pai sempre te viu como uma princesa.” Diz-lhe a ruiva.

“Acredita que também eras a princesa dele.” Responde a Medeiros com um sorriso.

De volta ao hotel, a Clara bate à porta do quarto da Isis, que a abre quase no mesmo segundo. Todas as noites, as duas passam horas a conversar no quarto da rapariga e depois a Clara volta para o seu para dormir.

“Ainda não percebi porque é que estamos em quartos separados.” Diz a Isis.

“Porque nunca se sabe quando é que podemos encontrar homens jeitosos e passar uma one night stand com eles...” Diz a Clara a rir-se.

“Fala por ti!” Diz a Isis, a rir-se com a amiga.

“Então porquê? Tu és uma mulher linda, Isis! Devias aproveitar essa beleza toda que Deus te deu.” O tom da Clara torna-se sério.

“O teu pai foi o último homem a quem me entreguei... Não queria mudar isso.”

“Então deita-te com uma mulher!” Sugere a Clara, descontraída.

“O quê?” A Isis dá uma gargalhada. “Isso é... Eu nunca... Tu já?”

A Clara sente-se corar.

“Talvez...”

“A sério?” A Isis ri-se ainda com mais vontade. “Quem diria! Mas isso quer dizer que também gostas de mulheres?”

“Sei lá, Isis!” A Clara responde com impaciência. “Só aconteceu uma vez e eu ainda andava no liceu. Queria experimentar coisas novas.” Ela para e pensa por uns segundos. “Se calhar qualquer dia volto a experimentar para ver se gosto ou não.”

A Clara nunca teve muitos problemas em ser direta. Herdou isso do pai. E falar abertamente das coisas que geralmente são tabus também nunca foi um problema para ela. Já Maria Isis é mais recatada, uma alma antiga que prefere que a lua e as estrelas sejam as únicas testemunhas quando se entrega de corpo e coração a alguém e por isso não fala muito do que sente ou vive. Mas, por alguma razão, o facto de há já oito anos não ser amada por ninguém a faz sentir saudades de um beijo, de um toque, de um perfume na almofada ao lado da sua. Longas são as noites em que dá prazer a si própria a pensar no seu Comendador, recordando o jeito com que ele a amava naquela cama que era só deles. E depois chora. Chora de saudades e de desgosto, mas também por um desejo e uma chama que não permite a ninguém apagar por medo de estar a ser infiel à memória do seu homem de negro.

“Se calhar um dia experimento também.” Pensa ela em voz alta, só se apercebendo disso depois.

“Maria Isis!” A Clara não esconde a surpresa. “Gosto de ver!”

O tom branco da pele da rapariga dá agora lugar a um vermelho vivo.

“Então amanhã não vamos procurar homens. Vamos conquistar mulheres!” Diz a Maria Clara. “Depois do restaurante chique, vamos até a um bar espetacular onde já estive uma vez e vamos dançar a noite toda! Quem sabe se não conhecemos umas mulheres bem jeitosas lá!”

As duas soltam uma gargalhada. Quem diria, a filha e a amante do Comendador à procura de mulheres em Berlim!

No dia seguinte, tal como combinado, as duas amigas vão comprar vestidos novos e acabam por perder a tarde inteira nisso. À noite, a Isis bate à porta do quarto da Clara, já pronta para a saída.

A morena vai abrir a porta e qual não é o seu espanto quando vê a amiga com um vestido preto e decotado que lhe realça o tom de pele branco e o seu cabelo ruivo preso atrás, mostrando o seu pescoço comprido.

“Uau... Estás linda!”

“Tu também não ficas nada atrás.” A Isis pisca o olho à amiga, que está com um vestido vermelho e decotado que lhe acentua as curvas do corpo.

As duas amigas saem então para jantar no restaurante do qual a Clara havia falado. Os elogios tecidos a tal lugar não faziam jus ao verdadeiro encanto que emanava e o olhar de Isis brilhava a cada passo que dava dentro do restaurante. A comida também não ficou nada atrás. As duas raparigas conversavam, bebiam e comiam como se não houvesse amanhã. Não havia pressa. Estavam de férias e mereciam cada segundo de descanso.

“Se beber mais um pouco não sei o que me pode acontecer.” Diz a Isis a rir.

“Amiga, bebe o quanto quiseres. Eu tomo conta de ti!”

No final do jantar, as duas foram ao bar que a morena sugeriu e, graças à energia e à desinibição que todo o álcool que beberam ao jantar lhes deu, passaram horas a dançar. Depois sentaram-se, completamente esgotadas.

“Dói-me os pés!” Disse a Clara.

“A mim também! Já não aguento mais...”

“Nem eu. Vamos para o hotel?”

A Isis acena e as duas raparigas apanham um táxi, ainda um pouco zonzas de tanta bebida. A Clara deixa a ruiva à porta do quarto e cambaleia até ao seu, quando percebe que a Isis não está a conseguir abrir a porta.

“Isto é tão difícil...” Diz a ruiva, a tentar passar o cartão na porta. “Preciso de um curso para abrir esta porcaria!”

A Clara dá uma gargalhada e volta para ajudar a amiga, também ela com alguma dificuldade. Depois, deita-se com a ruiva na cama.

“Pronto, entregue!”

“Obrigada. Disseste que tomavas conta de mim e tomaste.”

A Clara levanta-se e senta-se na ponta da cama.

“Sou uma mulher de palavra! Quer dizer... Falhei numa coisa...”

“Em quê?” A Isis senta-se, ficando à altura do olhar da morena.

“Disse-te que íamos arranjar mulheres, mas o tempo passou e acabei por me esquecer disso.”

“Eu também!”

E as duas amigas riem-se. Depois, o silêncio instala-se e a Clara trinca o seu próprio lábio, pensativa.

“O que foi?” A Isis interrompe o pensamento da morena.

“Estava a pensar que... Nada, esquece.”

“Diz lá!”

“Temos sempre uma à outra! Se quiseres... Ok, é estúpido, eu sei. Isto é o álcool a falar.” Diz a Clara e as duas riem-se. “Bom, mesmo assim, se quiseres experimentar, estou ali no quarto ao lado!”

A Isis sorri para a amiga e as duas olham-se por uns breves segundos. Quando a Clara está prestes a levantar-se, a Isis segura no seu braço, impedindo-a.

“Espera...”

A ruiva viaja o seu olhar até aos lábios da morena. A Clara, ao aperceber-se disso, não consegue impedir o reflexo automático de molhar os seus próprios lábios. A Isis imita o movimento e depois volta a encontrar o olhar da morena. Elas sabem que isto é provavelmente o efeito do álcool, mas não importa. Ambas querem que aconteça. E então a Isis fecha os olhos e começa a aproximar-se da amiga, parando quando sobram apenas uns milímetros entre os lábios das duas, dando tempo à morena para se afastar se ela quiser. Mas ela não se afasta. Fica ali, estática, imóvel, a sentir a respiração da ruiva na sua boca e a sentir também a velocidade a que o seu coração bate, acelerado de um jeito que já não se lembrava que podia aguentar. A demora da rapariga em selar o espaço entre as duas faz com que a ruiva se volte a afastar, arrependida do que quase fez. As duas voltam a trocar olhares e a Maria Clara já há muito que sabe ler o olhar da Maria Isis. No entanto, este é um capítulo novo do livro dos seus olhos que ela está a ler pela primeira vez: o desejo. A Clara consegue perceber a fome de amor que a Isis sente. O apelo silencioso do seu olhar que quase implora para que apague a chama que sente dentro de si. A Clara perde-se no olhar da ruiva, enquanto a Isis se sente cada vez mais incomodada com a rejeição. E então vira a cara. Foge ao olhar da morena. E sentir o afastamento repentino da amiga é o quanto basta para que a Clara deseje voltar a ver aqueles olhos que pedem por amor. E então, sem pensar, ela aproxima-se de Maria Isis e beija-a. Os seus lábios apenas encostados aos dela, sem saber bem se está a fazer o certo ou não. Depressa apercebe-se que sim, que é isto que tem que acontecer, quando a Isis responde ao beijo com vontade, de um jeito apressado e tosco, querendo dar tudo de uma vez. A língua da Isis luta por dominância com a da Clara, que já está em cima dela a desapertar o seu próprio vestido. Mas está tão complicado que a rapariga para de a beijar para se tentar livrar dele de uma vez.

“Deixa que eu ajudo!” Diz a Isis, apressada e ofegante.

Quando a Clara deixa cair o vestido no chão, é a vez de ajudar a ruiva a tirar o dela. Mas a Clara é uma mulher que gosta de dominar, que gosta de tomar lentamente conta da situação, fazendo com que lhe implorem que se despache. Na cama. E então a morena começa a desapertar o vestido da amiga sem pressas, beijando-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, as costas...

“Queres ajuda?” Sussurra a Isis, a sua voz cheia de desejo a apreciar cada beijo da Clara, mas ao mesmo tempo a querer tudo de uma vez.

Quando o vestido cai aos seus pés, a morena empurra a Isis para a cama e volta a tomar conta da situação, beijando-a com vontade e explorando o corpo da ruiva com as suas mãos. A Isis geme quando as mãos da amiga param no seu peito. A morena aproveita para lhe tirar o soutien, de forma a poder apertar os seios da ruiva, atiçando um dos bicos com a sua língua e o outro com os seus dedos. Os gemidos da Isis imploram por mais e a Clara começa a descer para beijar o resto do seu corpo. Depois, para à beira da tanga da amiga e começa a removê-la, , desvendando assim o jardim secreto da ruiva. Ela olha para a Isis, que suplica que se despache. Quando termina de tirar a tanga, apercebe-se de que a ruiva ainda tem os saltos calçados, tal como ela, e então tira-os, aproveitando para beijar também os seus pés. E depois sobe. Sobe até aos joelhos e às coxas, parando exatamente onde queria: entre as pernas da ruiva. E então avança sem sequer pedir permissão. Não precisa. Ambas querem isto. A sua língua passeia pelos lábios inferiores da jovem que respira cada vez mais ofegante. E finalmente explora toda a vagina da rapariga, provando o seu líquido. “O sabor dos deuses”, pensa para si. Com a língua, estimula-lhe o clítoris enquanto ouve os gemidos da ruiva e sente a sua própria roupa interior ficar cada vez mais molhada. Mas isto não chega nem para a Clara nem para a Isis, e então a morena insere lentamente um dedo na vagina da rapariga, que geme cada vez com mais vontade. Depois dois e três e sente as mãos da Isis a puxarem-lhe os cabelos. Com a mão que está livre, a Clara massaja um dos seios da jovem que já não sabe como controlar a respiração e de repente... A morena sente-a relaxar na sua boca. A Clara volta a subir para encontrar a boca da amiga e beija-a, fazendo com que a ruiva prove o seu próprio sabor pela boca da morena. E a Isis sorri. Cansada mas feliz.

“Posso explorar o teu corpo?” Pergunta-lhe, com a inocência e timidez de alguém que parece nunca ter feito aquilo, valendo-lhe um sorriso rasgado por parte da Clara.

A Isis passa então para cima da rapariga e despe a sua roupa interior, depois beija-a com paixão enquanto massaja os seios eretos da morena que está cada vez mais molhada à espera que a ruiva chegue onde deseja. E não demora muito até sentir os dedos da rapariga a passearem pelo meio das suas pernas. E depois a entrarem dentro de si sem pedirem permissão, movendo-se de forma a estimular toda a vagina da morena. A morena geme a pulmões cheios enquanto arranha as costas da ruiva, sentindo-a molhada entre as suas pernas. E quando ela finalmente chega ao orgasmo, não para um segundo para descansar e agarra na ruiva, preparando-a para mais um momento estimulante.

A noite passa, os gemidos acentuam-se e os sorrisos das duas não esconde a necessidade que ambas sentiam. Para a Maria Isis, era evidente que tudo não passava de uma ausência de carinho e amor que por 8 anos a fazia sofrer. Mas para a Maria Clara...

“És linda...” Diz ela para a ruiva enquanto lhe faz uma festa no rosto a vê-la dormir.

No dia seguinte, a Isis acorda sobressaltada.

“Oh merda, o que foi que eu fiz?”

A Clara acorda com o movimento da rapariga ao seu lado a levantar-se.

“Bom dia...” Diz a morena com um sorriso.

“Clara... Eu... Isto... Desculpa...”

“Isis, não tem mal nenhum...”

“Mas eu... O teu pai... Eu traí a memória dele! Com a filha dele! Oh não, o que foi que eu fiz?” A ruiva entra em pânico e senta-se no chão a chorar, os joelhos contra a sua cabeça.

A Clara levanta-se e vai ter com a rapariga.

“Tu mereces ser feliz... Nós merecemos...” Ela começa a fazer festas no cabelo da Isis. “E se nos sentimos atraídas uma pela outra então...”

Mas a ruiva não a deixa terminar.

“Não!” A rapariga afasta-se com rapidez da morena. “Eu não me sinto atraída por ti! Não digas isso...”

“Isis, tu quiseste isto tanto quanto eu! E as duas estávamos bêbedas sim, mas sabíamos o que estávamos a fazer.”

“Eu não queria nada disto... Perdoa-me Zé...” Diz ela a olhar para o teto do quarto.

“Para!” A Clara irrita-se com a amiga. “Olha para ti! Estás há 8 anos fiel a uma memória, presa num luto que não te permite ser feliz! Eu amava e ainda amo muito o meu pai, Isis, mas ele já não está entre nós e tu mereces uma segunda oportunidade para seres feliz...”

A Isis olha em silêncio para a amiga, com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de mais lágrimas prontas a saltar.

“Não contigo.”

“O quê?”

“Não contigo! És a filha do meu Comendador! Nós não podemos... Eu... Eu nem sequer gosto de mulheres, Clara!”

A Clara ri-se.

“Pois eu acho que gostas e muito! Não de mulheres. De mim!”

A Isis abre a porta do quarto.

“Sai. Sai, por favor. Preciso de ficar sozinha.”

A Clara não discute mais, envolve-se num dos lençóis e sai, deixando a ruiva sozinha. O dia passa e nem sinal da Isis. Fechou-se no seu quarto. À filha do Comendador restava apenas esperar e desesperar. Ela sabe o que quer. Ela quer a Isis. A mulher ruiva que se tornou sua confidente desde a morte do seu pai. A amiga querida que lhe mostrou que a vida não são só castigos e que há coisas boas até quando tudo parece perdido. A amante do seu pai, que fez dele o homem mais feliz do mundo e que na noite anterior fez dela a mulher mais feliz do universo! A Isis, a mulher por quem está apaixonada há já algum tempo mas insistia em dizer a si própria que não. Mas a noite anterior veio mudar tudo. O beijo correspondido, as horas de amor na cama, a forma como a ruiva gemia o seu nome suplicando por mais.

“É impossível ela não sentir isto também!” A Clara vai até ao quarto da Isis e bate à porta.

Mas a rapariga não abre.

“Abre, por favor. Eu sei que não saíste do quarto hoje. Isis!”

“Vai embora, Clara.” Diz ela, um sussurro que quase nem se ouvia, vindo do outro lado da porta.

A Clara suspira.

“Tu sabes que vais ter que acabar por me enfrentar, não sabes? Temos que voltar para o Brasil dentro de alguns dias e vais levar comigo na viagem, quer queiras quer não.”

Mas a Isis não responde. A morena decide então voltar para o seu próprio quarto.

Nos dias seguintes, a Clara continuou a insistir com a amiga, que a evitava a todo o custo.

“Merda! Tantos anos de luto deram-te uma paciência que já nem eu aguento! Sai desse quarto, Isis!”

E de repente, a porta abre-se. E de dentro do quarto a figura pálida da Isis aparece, com olheiras de quem já não dorme há dias e alimenta-se apenas das próprias lágrimas.

“Oh não...” A Clara aproxima-se da amiga, que se revela fisicamente mais fraca. “Tu és doida, Isis. Assim vais acabar por morrer de fome!”

“E que eu morra mesmo. Não estou aqui a fazer nada.”

“Não digas isso!”

“Ninguém ia dar pela minha falta.”

“Eu ia!”

“Clara... Nós cometemos um erro.”

A Clara suspira. Para ela aquilo foi a coisa mais acertada que fez até hoje. Mas como é que ia convencer a rapariga à sua frente disso? Estava mais do que provado que a Isis sentia vergonha do que fez e isso entristecia a Clara de um jeito que a magoava.

“Tudo bem.” A morena rende-se. “Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu. Mas por favor, tens que te alimentar direito e cuidar mais de ti.”

A Isis acena e a Clara insiste para que ela tome um banho e mude de roupa para irem comer fora.

As noites seguintes em Berlim não foram tão alegres. As duas amigas ainda se sentiam desconfortáveis com a situação, mas faziam um esforço para fingir que já não se lembravam. Sobretudo a Clara, que todas as noites queria elogiar a beleza da ruiva e às vezes não conseguia controlar o seu olhar, que viajava pelo corpo da Isis com fome. Ela podia jurar que por algumas vezes os olhos da amiga também viajaram para os seus lábios com o mesmo apetite de se aproximar e voltar a levar a morena para a cama. Mas talvez fosse imaginação da Clara. Porque quando uma mulher está apaixonada, os sinais podem ser mal-interpretados. Sim, apaixonada! Perdida de amores pela Isis, a amante do seu falecido pai, a quem parece ter prometido fidelidade eterna. 

Ao pensar nisso, a Clara não evita um suspiro.

“O que foi?” Pergunta a Isis, enquanto as duas raparigas jantam num restaurante do centro.

“Nada... Vou ao WC, ok?” E a Clara levanta-se exatamente ao mesmo tempo que um homem está a passar pela mesa das duas, esbarrando-se nele. “Ai...”

“Peço imensa desculpa!” Diz o homem, recompondo-se.

“Não, eu é que peço desculpa por...” A Clara olha para o rosto dele e reconhece-o. “Luís?”

“Clara?”

E os dois trocam sorrisos e abraçam-se, ignorando por completo que a Isis continua ali sem perceber o que se passa.

“Há quanto tempo!” Diz a morena. “Já se passaram o quê, uns dez anos?”

“Eu diria que sim... Bem, tu estás... Linda!”

“Obrigada! Tu também não estás nada mal!” Diz ela a rir-se.

A Isis decide tossir e interromper o momento. A Clara olha para ela.

“Este é o Luís. Estudou comigo na Universidade!”

“Isis.” Diz a ruiva, ao levantar-se para o cumprimentar.

“Estudei e não só...” Diz ele com um sorriso provocador.

“Sim.” Diz a Clara, a rir-se. “Nós também chegamos a namorar.”

“Bom, namorar foi o que destruiu a relação, porque tudo corria muito bem antes de oficializarmos.” Continua ele.

A noite passa e os três conversam à mesa. A Isis nota que o homem troca alguns olhares confidentes com a Clara e isso, de certa forma, incomoda-a.

“E tu, Clara, casaste?”

“Não...” Diz ela com um sorriso um tanto provocador que faz a Isis sentir-se um pouco nervosa.

“Nem eu...” Responde o homem, sem ninguém lhe ter perguntado.

Os três foram até a um bar para terminar a noite e o facto da Isis sentir que estava ali a mais incomodava-a. Mas ela não queria deixar a Clara sozinha.

“Clara, estou cansada. Vamos embora?”

“Vamos ficar só mais um bocadinho.” Diz ela, já um pouco alegre do álcool que ingeriu.

“Isis, podes ir embora que eu prometo que tomo muito bem conta da tua amiga!” Diz o Luís com um sorriso.

“Não. Ela volta para o hotel comigo. Vamos Clara.”

“Para quê tanta pressa, Isis?” Pergunta a rapariga. “O Luís tem razão. Vai tu que eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Vemo-nos amanhã?”

“Vou buscar mais bebidas.” Diz o Luís, deixando as raparigas sozinhas a decidirem o que vão fazer.

“Clara... Não faças nenhuma estupidez. Vamos embora, sim?” A Isis insiste.

“Porquê?”

“Porque já é tarde.”

“Isso não é justificação.”

A Isis olha para a amiga a pensar no que poderá dizer.

“Quero a verdade.” Insiste a Clara.

“Porque não te quero deixar sozinha com ele. Pode ser perigoso!”

“Por favor, Isis! Ele é meu amigo há décadas! Além disso estou a precisar de estar com alguém que me deseje verdadeiramente.” Diz ela, sem nunca fugir ao olhar da Isis que fica mais tensa ao ouvir a resposta da morena.

O Luís volta para a mesa e interrompe.

“Mais bebidas!” Diz ele, enquanto pousa os copos na mesa. “E então, já decidiram como é que vão fazer?”

“Sim.” Diz a Clara. “A Isis vai se embora.”

“E tu vens comigo!” Responde ela.

“Dá-me uma razão para ir contigo!” Insiste a morena.

Mas a Isis não responde. Em vez disso, pega na bolsa e levanta-se da mesa. Com os olhos ainda pousados na amiga, não contém uma lágrima que acaba por escorrer pelo seu rosto e depois retira-se.

“Bom, parece que somos só nós dois...” Diz o Luís com ar de quem acabou de vencer uma disputa.

A Isis chega ao hotel e não controla mais as lágrimas, deitando-se na sua cama a chorar.

“Isto é ridículo...” Diz ela, para si. “A Clara é só uma amiga. Eu sem sequer gosto de mulheres....”

Não de mulheres. De mim.

Ela lembra-se do que a morena lhe havia dito na manhã em que acordaram juntas. E depois lembrou-se dos últimos 8 anos em que partilhou sorrisos e lágrimas com a Clara.

“Desculpa Zé...” Ela começa a falar com o Comendador. “Eu realmente amei-te muito, mas 8 anos já foi muito tempo de dedicação a um fantasma. Eu mereço ser feliz de novo. Mereço uma segunda oportunidade. E acho que estou... Apaixonada... Pela tua filha.”

Ela começa a sorrir ao ouvir as suas próprias palavras. É claro que ela se tinha que apaixonar por uma Medeiros! A atração que ela sentia pelo Zé é praticamente idêntica à que sente pela filha dele. E quem diria que a próxima pessoa a fazê-la sentir-se tão viva seria uma mulher? No entanto, ela sabe que é diferente. Ela não está a tentar substituir o seu Comendador por alguém que lhe seja próximo e entenda a dor da sua perda. Mas a verdade é que foi ele quem as juntou. Foi a sua morte que permitiu às duas mulheres aproximarem-se e acabarem assim, a suplicar por amor na mesma cama.

“Foste tu?” Pergunta ela para o vazio, com um sorriso. A ideia de que talvez até tenha sito o próprio José Alfredo a juntá-las faz com que a Isis se sinta mais confortável com toda esta situação. “Obrigada...” Diz ela, com um sorriso ainda maior, enquanto limpa as lágrimas.

A Isis liga para a Clara mas a rapariga não atende. Ela volta para o bar, mais confiante do que nunca, e procura por ela, mas nem sinal da morena. Muito menos do Luís. Ela pega então no telemóvel e liga várias vezes para a amiga. Mas sem resposta. Manda-lhe uma mensagem.

ISIS: Por favor, volta para o hotel. Vamos conversar.

E nada.

A rapariga volta então para o hotel de coração partido. Ela entregou a mulher que ama nos braços de outro homem por pura estupidez. E a esta hora a Clara está com ele... A imagem da morena nua numa cama com outra pessoa que não ela enche-a de desespero.

Quando a Isis chega ao hotel e aproxima-se da porta do seu quarto, vê a Clara sentada à entrada.

“Clara!” Diz ela, aliviada. “Ainda bem que voltaste... Estás bem?”

Ela senta-se ao lado da morena.

“Sou uma falhada, Isis...”

“Como assim?”

Os olhos da Clara encontram os da ruiva.

“Apaixonei-me por quem não devia e agora nem consigo esquecê-la... Não consigo esquecer-te... Desculpa, eu acho que não vou conseguir continuar a ser tua amiga. Acho que devíamos...”

Mas a ruiva não a deixa terminar a frase. Em vez disso, aproxima-se e beija-a. Um beijo rápido e tranquilo, mas cheio de significado. A Clara sorri, sem perceber direito o que aconteceu.

“Eu também estou apaixonada por ti Clara...” A Isis sente-se corar. “Ainda me aceitas?”

Mas a Clara não responde. Em vez disso, beija-a de volta, desta vez com toda a paixão a que têm direito, ficando à porta do quarto da ruiva como duas adolescentes a viver um romance pela primeira vez.

Quando finalmente decidem levantar-se, a Isis convida a Clara para o seu quarto. A morena tinha razão, a Isis era de facto uma romântica, mas a Clara ia provar-lhe que também ela conseguia sê-lo.

“Dá-me um minuto!” A Clara desaparece e depois volta com velas na mão. Depois, entra no quarto da ruiva e acende-as.

A Isis sorri.

“E o alarme do incêndio?”

“Não vai chegar a tanto. E nós merecemos um momento assim...” Ela aproxima-se da ruiva. “Esta noite, quero fazer amor contigo à luz das velas.”

E assim foi. Lentamente, as duas raparigas despiram-se uma à outra e voltaram a encontrar a felicidade naquela cama, com as suas silhuetas nuas e unidas à luz das velas.

Os dias que se seguiram em Berlim foram os melhores. Duas raparigas apaixonadas e entregues a uma nova relação, a passear de mãos dadas e a trocarem beijos numa cidade onde ninguém as conhece.

“Arrependida?” Pergunta a Maria Clara para a ruiva que a tem feito sorrir nos últimos dias.

“Nunca! Fazes-me feliz. É bom sentir-me amada outra vez...”

“Daqui a uns dias voltamos para o Brasil. Estás preparada para chegarmos lá de mãos dadas e deixar a bomba cair?”

A Isis solta uma gargalhada.

“A Marta vai me matar... Primeiro o marido, agora a filha...”

“O que seria da vida da dona Maria Marta de Mendonça e Albuquerque se não existissem estes dramas que lhe consomem a paciência?”

As duas raparigas riem-se. Elas sabem que a luta que têm pela frente não será fácil, mas para a Clara a maior das vitórias foi ter conquistado a mulher linda que está neste momento a segurar na sua mão e a olhá-la como se nada mais no mundo a pudesse fazer tão feliz. O que quer que venha depois disto, será fácil de conseguir.

“Na próxima festa da Império quero-te ao meu lado na foto de família.” Continua a morena.

A Isis sente-se corar.

“Clara, ainda falta um ano para essa festa voltar a acontecer. Nessa altura já estás farta de mim...”

A Clara segura no rosto da ruiva.

“Nunca! Maria Isis, o meu coração é só teu! E podes ter a certeza de que daqui a um ano estarás ao meu lado naquele retrato! E nos anos seguintes, até ao resto dos meus dias!”

As duas beijam-se de um jeito delicado e apaixonado. Depois, a Maria Clara põe-se à beira da estrada para chamar um táxi e ao ver aquele sorriso tão encantador da morena, a ruiva percebe que o luto pelo Comendador chegou ao fim. Os dias de mágoa e as noites de saudade foram deixadas para trás. Uma nova vida começa para estas duas mulheres que encontraram na amizade uma resposta à solidão, acabando por se deixarem apaixonar.

“Obrigada Zé.” Sussurra a ruiva, com um sorriso.

***FIM***

**Author's Note:**

> E pronto. Este é o meu final feliz para estas duas mulheres do Comendador! :)


End file.
